This construction project will allow for expansion of the Heart and Lung Institute animal facility at The Ohio State University. The Institute was recently established to promote interdisciplinary research in the field of heart and lung disease, two of the most frequent causes of mortality and morbidity in the United States. Research in these areas is dependent on the use of a variety of animal models, and therefore the animal resource program is a critical component of the success of these endeavors. We have identified a major deficiency in the amount of support space available for the Institute's animal research, and therefore are requesting expansion of the current facility to meet research needs. Rodents and large animals will be utilized in the research programs. This construction project, Phase 2, will provide for a large animal surgical suite, additional animal housing rooms, necropsy room, and carcass storage cooler. It will also allow separation of rodent and conventional animal housing thereby enhancing biosecurity for these research subjects. Phase 2 will be constructed in shell space located adjacent to the current animal facility (Phase 1), and used primarily for large animals for conventional disease status. Phase 1, for housing pathogen-free rodents, will require minor renovation to enhance biosecurity by providing a rodent surgical area within the animal facility, HEPA-filtered housing racks, and biosafety cabinets within the housing rooms. The expected outcome of this construction project is to enhance the research ability of investigators in the Heart and Lung Institute.